Belated Christmas Celebrations
by Galadriel1010
Summary: It's the fourth of January, and Ianto has finally managed to arrange Christmas for himself and Jack, and it involves marshmallows and tinsel. Smut


**Author's Note:** The prompt for this one came from the delicious and delectable Jules, and was something along the lines of "filth, depravity, marshmallows and tinsel". *Cough* So here we have tinsel and marshmallow smut! Enjoy!

* * *

The fourth of January was the nearest day to Christmas that both Jack and Ianto had off, and that stung. Ianto had actually managed his three days off in the last fortnight, but other members of the team had been so keen to take their days that there had never been cover for Jack to be able to take a day as well – protocol demanded that there be at least three of them in the Hub during the day and two at night – and Ianto had eventually snapped when Tosh had suggested that she take her day at the same time as him, because they hadn't seen much of each other lately. She'd been hurt, but he was really getting fed up of the way that his friends all seemed to forget about both his relationship with Jack and Jack's need for a life outside Torchwood full stop. Some days, it was as if they chose not to see it.

He was sitting half way up the stairs with his chin in his hands, watching the door and waiting for Jack to get in after holding the night shift with Owen. For the first time in about three months, Ianto had organised Jack into taking a night off, so they would have twenty four hours together before they had to return to the Hub, and he hoped that Jack would sleep for some of it (only some of it, he had plans, after all). He bolted upright when he heard Jack's key in the lock and opened the door for him, took his coat and then glanced upwards at the mistletoe over their heads. Jack grinned and gripped his hips, leaning in to kiss him gently. "I do hope we're starting as we mean to go on," he teased softly when he released Ianto and stepped back to let him hang his coat up. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

Ianto smiled back over his shoulder at him and tugged the creases out of the sleeves. "I wanted to do Christmas with you, even if it's over a week late."

Jack slipped his arms around his waist and nibbled at his earlobe until Ianto swatted him off. "We spent Christmas together, although I will willingly admit that it wasn't quite what I had in mind..."

"Good," Ianto pushed past him and into the living room, his good mood soured somewhat. "We spent all day running around trying to sweep up an alien drug ring, I'd be very worried if that were your idea of a perfect Christmas."

He flopped into an armchair, trying to get his mood back on track and remember that he hadn't actually told Jack that he didn't like his ears being played with, and that today was about them but especially about Jack. Jack's footsteps stopped suddenly and Ianto realised that Jack hadn't seen his living room, so he tilted his head back and smiled. "Ianto... when did you do this?" Jack asked slowly, coming into the room and gazing in wonder at the simple decorations; it made Ianto's heart ache to see him so bewildered and overjoyed with such a basic display. Still, he had to admit that it looked good, thick red and gold tinsel twined through the branches of the artificial tree, tiny white lights in amongst and a dozen red and gold baubles scattered around. Christmas cards filled the bookcases and the mantelpiece over the electric fire and there was a small stack of presents under the tree. Jack's hands dropped to Ianto's shoulders and started a gentle massage, and Ianto rubbed his cheek against Jack's wrist lightly. "It's still Christmas," Jack told him softly, "Merry Christmas, Ianto."

"Merry Christmas," Ianto took hold of Jack's wrist and led him around the chair until he could safely pull Jack down into his lap, where he curled, surprised, and tried to avoid crushing Ianto, who had no such qualms and wrapped his arms around Jack and pressed his lips to the back of his neck, adding, "Belated."

Jack slipped out of the chair and took Ianto down with him, so Ianto settled with his back against the chair and his knees up, Jack leaning against him between his knees, and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist again with his cheek resting flat against the back of Jack's neck. "We don't spend enough time together," Jack sighed eventually. "I thought I was going to miss out again today."

"I may have upset Tosh," Ianto admitted guiltily. "She wanted to spend the day with me, but I insisted that I wanted some time with you."

Jack turned in his arms and kissed him, brushing their noses against each other lightly. "Thank you. I've been looking forwards to it."

"I have too," he smiled and brushed his nose against Jack's again, then closed in and touched their lips together gently.

That evening, after roast turkey with all the trimmings and Christmas cake to finish, Ianto led Jack through to the bedroom and pushed him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing him senseless. Jack moaned and gripped at Ianto's shoulders, then ran one hand down Ianto's back to press him further down into Jack. Ianto pushed himself away at last and looked down at Jack spread below him, with his hands either side of Jack's head, and sat back enough to take his weight off his hands so that he could use them to unfasten Jack's shirt. As soon as he could, he slipped his hands under the material of his shirt and ran his hands down Jack's warm skin, bending low to feather kisses across his chest and lavish attention on first one nipple and then the other. When he pulled back fully so that he could remove the rest of their clothes Jack tried to follow him and Ianto conceded to letting hands and kisses get in the way and slow the process. Reaching into the cupboard by the bed, Ianto pulled out the bag of marshmallows and the rope of tinsel that he'd stashed there, and Jack's eyes went wide. Ianto smirked and put one marshmallow in his mouth, then set about placing the others neatly on their ends in a T shape across Jack's chest and down his stomach. Once he'd finished he bent to give Jack a sticky-sweet kiss, then set to work on the marshmallows, using lips and tongue against Jack's skin to pick some up but not touching him at all for others. Jack had no idea what to expect each time and when Ianto added the tinsel, wrapping it around his hand and trailing the loose end across Jack's skin between the marshmallows, following it with a line of kisses, he gave a jerk up against Ianto and sent the marshmallows scattering. "Sorry," he gasped against Ianto's lips as he surged up for another kiss.

Ianto smiled as he pulled back and leaned in for another. "Really?" his tinsel hand trailed down Jack's body and he felt his stomach twitching at the sensations, then he wrapped it around his erection and squeezed just hard enough to make Jack arch. "I'm not."

Jack's eyes were tight shut and his lips were parted as Ianto slid down his body, licking and biting a trail down to where his tinsel teased and tickled lightly. He took one look up at Jack's expression, then pressed a kiss against the crown of his erection and slid him mouth down over it, swallowing reflexively. It didn't take much to pull Jack over the edge, just a brush of tinsel against the top of his thigh whilst Ianto swallowed and pushed his tongue against the throbbing vein and Jack arched, fisting the sheets with one hand and winding the fingers of the other into Ianto's hair.

When Ianto pulled back, Jack tugged lightly on his hair and pulled him up until he could kiss him, hands cradling his face and teasing at the back of his neck. Ianto sighed and leaned into it, moaning lightly when Jack slid one hand to the back of his neck and took hold of his erection with the other, stroking and teasing him to completion. He sank into Jack's arms and relished being held, Jack's rapid heartbeat a reassuring thunder against his cheek and Jack's fingers twined with his own against Jack's shoulder. "You know," he was interrupted by a yawn. "We don't need Christmas as an excuse to have a day off."

Jack chuckled, and it vibrated through Ianto. "I'll bear that in mind," he promised. "Merry Christmas, Ianto."


End file.
